domofandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Quests
The Levels 1-10 Quest should be more, cause Quests like the Alchemy Mission or the Team Guide are for Newbies too. And I think it should be better if the Quests would be categorized in areas. But I can't change it, so please think about the suggestions. :I'm bringing back your suggestions so we can discuss about them. :Quests should normally have their own categories instead of just being into Quests, e.g. all Life Quests to only appear under Life Quests. This is to depopulate the main category, which would only have quests that are not categorized yet. :The Category Level 1-10 was created a while ago by myself, but I never actually added more quests. We should eventually add more categories for different level ranges, like 11-20 and such... and probably rename them to "Quests Level 1-10" rather than "Level 1-10" to make it less confusing. :Having them in Areas can work too since we already list them in our areas pages. However, it will have to be only where the quest starts (e.g. Buffon would only appear under "Collington Quests" rather than "Placid Plain Quests" and so on). :We can add more categories to the Quest (the list that I typed months in the category itself). "Flying Quests" would be a possible addition to the Quest categories. -D-day 18:18, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Categories I will start changing the way the quests are categorized. I am aware that some categories are handled by the NPC infobox template; this will be changed at a later time. This will declutter the quests category. When applicable, quests will be listed under "Quest by level" (level range is 10, as suggested by the Mirror World Job Guide for most), "Quest by area", and "Quests by type". The Mirror Quest and Confusion Dance will be left under Quests. A comprehensive quest list should be available. Quests by type: *Life Quests *Flying quests *Drill quests: Monsters to kill at each stage (thus, "drill"). *Beginner quests: All quests that are beginner friendly (which also teaches you about some game mechanics). *Quest NPCs, where you are given 4 missions to get a title and a piece of armor (usually). The ingame name is "Chivalry", but I think it sounds a little weird. We can leave them as NPC quests for now, although a more meaningful name will be preferred in the future. A new name will actually be necessarily, as I want to separate them from other Quest NPCs such as O'Shea. There are other quests which I am unsure where to place them. *T2 quests, such as High Priest or Reginald. It would be wrong to solely call them "Instance quests", since the term is applicable for other quests as well. We could always call them "Tier 2 quests" temporarily. I have no idea how they are called in GameTribe. *Lair Bosses, such as Crossbone Blademaster's Lair. It's not a quest per se though, but I am listing it here for now. *Secondary Plot/Side Plot quests (based on the scorecard), such as Expedition Team Member or Chess Master. I don't know how they are commonly called for both version by players (at the moment of writing, Aeria only has the Dragon Den's one, which is simply called Explorer/Expedition quest). I don't know if we should opt for Secondary Plot or Side Plot, or if we can find another term that would apply for both. *Quests that grant access to a closed area (maybe?) Other quests which aren't in any of the "Quests by type" subcategories will simply be listed in other proper categories (by level, and by area). This is the case for Naughty Banana Monkey Mission. --D-day 19:50, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Quests Listed in this Category As there seems to just be a few quests that are being linked directly to this category I'm wondering if this category only should be given to specific quests (like quests that don't belong to any other sub-categories) or if all quests where supposed to be linked to this category? ShadowTani 09:07, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :I'll change around some of them but upon actually looking at it, I think most of the quests linked in it actually can't be categorized since they are extensively multi-part. →[[User:SSF|''SSF'']] (talk) 14:11, 2 June 2009 (UTC)